


Самая лучшая собака

by Olivin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin
Summary: Сайд-стори. На день рождения Гинозы и Такао





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Последняя задача](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115389) by [Olivin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivin/pseuds/Olivin). 



> Сайд-стори. На день рождения Гинозы и Такао

— Нобутика, к тебе пришли.

Нобутика откладывает конструктор в сторону и поднимает глаза.

В дверном проёме стоят мама и папа и загадочно улыбаются, а за ними виднеется макушка Киёши-сана, папиного друга. От родителей Нобутика подарки уже получил, ничего интересного — вязаный свитер и коробку с голографическим пазлом, который он собрал за полчаса, — но, возможно, Киёши-сан так старательно прячется, потому что…

— С днём рождения!

На пол рядом опускается огромная собака. Не настоящая. Плюшевая.

Нобутика едва сдерживает разочарованный вздох. А Такао за спиной, ничуть не смущаясь, хихикает.

— Надеюсь, тебе понравится, — подмигивает Киёши-сан и треплет его по затылку. — Лучшая собака для юного детектива.

Уже третий год Нобутика просит на день рождения собаку и третий же год ему дарят мягкие игрушки, одежду с собаками и мультфильмы про них. Всё, что угодно, кроме живого пса.

Но вряд ли Киёши-сан мог об этом знать. Да и игрушка симпатичная…

— Большое спасибо!

Киёши-сан улыбается так, будто это у него сегодня день рождения, и Нобутике становится неловко оттого, что сначала ему подарок не понравился.

— Ладно, пойдёмте, Мидорима с Такао уже наверняка заждались, — машет рукой папа и, прищурившись, добавляет: — Да и вещдоки со вчерашней облавы исследовать надо, а, Киёши?

— Если только чуть-чуть.

А мама неодобрительно качает головой и закрывает дверь.

Такао тут же бесцеремонно тычет в игрушку пальцем.

— Это заговор.

— Против настоящей собаки?

— Против меня. Раньше только Шин-чан таскал в школу енотов, лягушек и фиолетовых свиней в платьях с рюшами, а теперь и ты начнёшь возиться с игрушками. Моей репутации конец. Какие у нас ещё школы есть поблизости?

— Такао, прекрати. Та фиолетовая свинья была талисманом для улучшения тона, рекомендованным домашним ассистентом, само собой. — Мидорима поправляет очки. — Возможно, эта собака тоже талисман. Или домашний ассистент, они недавно обещали запустить новые модели.

— Да ладно?

— Точно! Талисман для детективов — Киёши-сан что-то такое говорил.

— Вполне может быть, — утвердительно кивает Мидорима и пододвигает к себе собаку. — Если это ассистент, то где-то здесь должна быть кнопка…

Громкий лай раздаётся на всю комнату. От испуга Мидорима запинается за ногу собаки, падает на неё всем телом и она лает, не переставая. Нобутика быстро помогает ему подняться, пока к ним не сбежались все в квартире. Игрушка умолкает, но теперь Такао смеётся громче неё.

— Талисман для детективов… Нет, вы это слышали…

— Ну и ладно. Зато мне недавно отец настоящий револьвер показывал.

— Ух-ты! И как? А можно будет пострелять потом?

— Такао!

— Я не спрашивал. Но, может, на следующий день рождения попрошу…

И настоящую собаку — обязательно.

***

Нобутика волоком тащит по улице огромную собаку, и все на него удивлённо косятся. В последнее время все так делают, он привык. Мутная ноябрьская лужа оставляет на плюше грязные следы, но Нобутике всё равно: мать сказала взять с собой самое нужное, и эта собака ему точно не нужна. Он больше не хочет стать детективом, и подарки от друзей отца ему тоже не нужны. Им самое место в помойке.

До необходимого ящика — буквально пара метров, когда сзади раздаётся удивлённый возглас:

— Какая знакомая собака!

Нобутика оборачивается. Странный тип в очках разглядывает игрушку и, заметив, что на него смотрят, широко улыбается.

— Ты случайно не сын Масаоки? Нобутика, вроде бы?

Он пожимает плечами. Тип не зря показался ему смутно знакомым — похоже, он был одним из друзей отца. Наверно, он ещё не знает, что отца признали латентным преступником, иначе бы не улыбался ему. Кроме Киёши-сана никто больше не пытается с ними общаться, но и его мать не впускает. Нобутика его видеть тоже не хочет.

Он отворачивается и подходит к ящику для мусора.

— Ты хочешь её выбросить? — тип в очках никак не отстаёт и оказывается прямо напротив. — Зачем?

Нобутика отворачивается. Сказать правду о том, что он хочет избавиться от всего связанного с отцом, неожиданно становится стыдно. Как будто есть разница, узнает ли этот человек, что его отец — латентный преступник, которого он почти год пытается забыть или хотя бы возненавидеть, и что он всю ночь ревел, после того как сменил фамилию на «Гиноза».

— Хотя глупый вопрос. Слишком детская игрушка для такого взрослого парня, да? И какой осёл мог подобное подарить?

Тип в очках сокрушённо цокает языком, и Нобутика сначала кивает, а потом быстро мотает головой. Ослом Киёши-сана он всё-таки не считает.

— Но, с другой стороны, отправить на переработку такую, эм, интересную собаку было бы весьма обидно. Не хочешь подарить её мне?

Нобутика до сих пор плохо различает, когда над ним издеваются. Такао бы сказал, что сейчас его обозвали «ослом», но Такао перевели в другую школу, а после уроков его родители запрещают встречаться. Да и выкидывать собаку в серый стальной контейнер действительно жаль. Возможно, странному типу она на самом деле пригодится.

— А вам зачем такая детская игрушка?

— Может, я всегда мечтал об огромной плюшевой собаке? Или, например, я сегодня встречаюсь с человеком, которому её можно подарить.

— Она — грязная, — предупреждает Нобутика, но тип в очках только усмехается, подхватывает игрушку на руки и она тут же оставляет коричневые пятна на его чёрном пальто.

— Настоящие собаки измазываются ещё сильнее, — подмигивает тип и взмахивает на прощанье рукой.

А Нобутика ещё некоторое время думает, к чему была последняя фраза: настоящей собаки у него ведь нет.

 

***

Нобутика дожёвывает безвкусный праздничный пирог и вспоминает, всё ли сложил в чемоданы. Сегодня они с матерью переезжают в Сайтаму. Кроме них в квартире ещё бабушка, и это — первый раз, когда к нему на день рождения пришло настолько мало гостей. И первый раз, когда ему не подарили вообще ничего с собаками. О настоящей он и мечтать прекратил — у матери из без того хватает проблем.

Нобутика допивает чай и включает посудомоечную машину, когда слышит дверной звонок.

На экране домофона никого нет. Нобутика думает, что ему, наверно, послышалось, но на всякий случай открывает дверь. У порога стоит коробка, к которой приколот белый конверт, а внутри сидит, высунув язык, рыжий щенок. Нобутика стремглав мчится вниз по лестнице, но успевает лишь услышать быстрые шаги и увидеть спину в чёрном пальто, скрывшуюся за поворотом. Ноги в тонких носках неприятно покалывает от холода, и он возвращается обратно. Щенок уже выбрался из коробки и теперь внимательно обнюхивает дверь. Нобутика подрагивающими пальцами распечатывает конверт и достаёт из него маленькую записку.

«Его зовут Рон, и ему не хочется быть вещественным доказательством по делу. С днём рождения, сын!».

В глазах предательски щиплет, когда Нобутика прячет записку. Матери и бабушке он решает о ней не говорить и соврать, что щенка принесли да хоть те же Такао с Мидоримой.

Спустя час Рон успевает изжевать одну из кроссовок, а мать — окончательно смириться с тем, что с сегодняшнего дня с ними будет жить пёс. А Нобутика только счастливо улыбается, убирает кроссовку в сторону и думает, что Рон обязательно научится вести себя хорошо. Ведь он — самая лучшая собака.


End file.
